


Hands of Blue

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Academy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River didn't know what woke her, but this didn't feel like her quarters on the ship. She shouldn't have been sleeping alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands of Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persephone33](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Persephone33).



_The Hands of Blue are coming..._

River startled awake, not sure what woke her. It was dark in her quarters, only the sound of her breathing in the room. She couldn't remember where she was or why she was alone. She was supposed to be somewhere else, she knew that. She was supposed to be on a rickety Firefly, dancing around with a tall man that had a girl's name, flowing like the thing that she was named for. She knew she was supposed to be flying in the sky, the endless stretches of the black all around her.

This room didn't feel the same, didn't feel like somewhere comfortable or like home.

_The Hands of Blue are coming..._

She pushed herself up to a sitting position, and the world swam around her. Jayne. She was supposed to be sleeping next to Jayne, his arms heavy as it lay over her belly. He should have been there beside her, breath loud in her ears and tickling the side of her neck. "Mornin' baby girl," he should have said into her ear.

River should have rolled over on top of him, laughing and grinning at his smiling face. "Good morning, my Jayne," she should have replied, her hands rubbing his chest. His heart should have beat strongly in his chest, quickening when her hands slid down lower and tickled his belly. His breath should have caught and held when her hands closed over him, as she laughed and told him in no uncertain terms exactly what would make it a good morning.

He should have been there beside her, but she was alone in this strange room.

River traced the curve of her breasts and felt the flat pane of her belly. She and Jayne had been talking about children. That as difficult as it was to raise children on a rickety boat, they would have made it work. Their entire family was on that boat, and there would have been more than enough love for their children. At least two, maybe three. Their children would have been fierce and intelligent, gifted in the ways of tracking and reading others. Their children would have been spectacular. Their children would have been wonderful, beautiful babies with stellar minds and able bodies. River might be a passable mother, but she knew Jayne would be a wonderful father. He would be patient and kind, protective and gruff when need be. He would know to set limits and enforce them, to not coddle them. River could care for them as best as she could, and she could teach them the language of the stars and wind.

_The Hands of Blue are coming..._

River's eyes adjusted to the dark, and she bit back a scream of terror. This wasn't her bunk on Serenity.

This was her room at the Academy.

The door opened, and there were two thin men in suits and blue gloves over their hands. They stood there silently, waiting for River to come to them.

_You must,_ the voice told her. It was beyond a warning at this point. _You have no other options, my dear. You must do as we say._

Jayne and the Firefly and love and children were all a dream. She was in the Academy, Simon wasn't coming, and she was trapped. They owned her, they experimented on her, and she was never leaving.


End file.
